Lola Lombardi
Lola Lombardi is Johnny's manipulative, attention-seeking and promiscuous girlfriend. Her promiscuity is the driving force between most of the events in Chapter 3. The personality and appearance of Lola is believed to be based on actress Molly Ringwald, who was popular in teen films during the 1980's such as The Breakfast Club and Sixteen Candles. Lola was voiced by Phoebe Strole. Appearance Lola has auburn hair cut short. She never wears the school uniform, instead dressing up in tight black leather outfits with leopard prints, a style of outfit that was popular among girls in the 1950s. She can occasionally be seen wearing yellow pajamas in the girls dorm when it's late. She appears on the front cover of a magazine called BlaBlaBla that is found in Old Bullworth Vale Beauty Salon. In Game Role Lola is first seen waiting in line for the movies with Gord when Jimmy meets Pinky and she wants the line cleared so she can be first. Jimmy then crosses Lola's path when Johnny Vincent, who suspects her of cheating on him with Gord, hires Jimmy to follow her and take pictures of proof. Getting caught does not slow Lola down, as she flirts with Algie so he'll do her homework and Chad so he'll buy her stuff. Lola then begins stirring up trouble between Johnny and Jimmy, first provoking them into a bike race which Jimmy wins and then convincing Jimmy to raid the Greaser's hideout in an abandonded building to get her personal belongings back. She then lets Jimmy know about the rumble between the Greasers and Preps, because of her affairs with Gord, Chad and Tad. Apperantly, she seems to be an "attention whore" which is probably why she stays with Johnny, because he leads the Greasers. She seems to not care if he's hurt by her ways or not. Later in the game while Johnny is incarcerated, Lola ask people his whereabouts even though she tells Jimmy and Norton clearly that she and Johnny have "split up". Her mood switches rapidly from tears and grief to catty viciousness, indicating insincerity on her part. Personality Lola is promicious and a skilled manipulatrix, Jimmy being the only person during the course of the game she fails to use and that only after suceeding several times previous and getting him in a lot of trouble. Due to Lola being very sexual, people consider her as a slut, whore, ho and tramp. It's hinted that she might be pregnant. Lola dislikes and is rivals with Mandy, who she thinks is a "bitch". However, she hates Pinky even more and are enemies due to the rivalry between the Greasers and Preppies and they will attack each other on sight. Lola will also be hostile to any other Prep, Non-Clique or Little Kid student who comes near the Auto Shop and New Coventry. Quotes While walking around *No one understands how much work it is to be hot! *I don't know why Johnny would be mad at me. *I hope he won't think I'm cheap. *Those other girls are just jealous. When conversing *Sometimes, I worry that boys aren't everything. *Oh. Well... let's talk about me. *Did you hear what Mandy said about me? What a bitch! *It's been a week, so I'm starting to get a little worried. Taunting *You're a total washout! *Eat your heart out, loser! *Go back to your ugly friends! *Creep. Knocked out *I'm gonna tell Johnny! *I can't believe you hit me! *That really hurt ya know! *Johnny's gonna get you for this! After making out *You smeared my lipstick, you beast! Hit by thrown dead rat *Eeew! That is just sick! Other students about Lola *Kirby: You hear that Lola's been two-timing her blind moron boyfriend? *Fatty: I hear Lola french kissed a boy he he heh. *Hal: Lola's such a ho. That's what Johnny gets for dating an emaciated little twig. *Peanut: That Lola, I don't know. *Trent: I touched Lola's bra, believe it! *Lefty: Lola told me she was gonna become a nun when she graduates. Lombardi, Lola Lombardi, Lola